tales of the strong
by owl productions
Summary: this it the "long awaited" sequel to finding stuff out, and it took me for ever to make it. i haven't seen dbz in for ever, so expect plot f*ck ups and such. rated T for DBZ fighting and blood. *on hiatus until my mind knows a new plot...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: beginning anew

Hi guys, I have been gone for a while now, so I won't beat around the bush too much. I've been living with my future counterpart and Future Amania on a planet 4 years from earth. I've been training with them and I've now mastered my flame super saiyan 2 form. Future Jaris and Future Amania traveled to that planet after Goku defeated both Mecha Frieza and King Cold and decided to stay there after the android fiasco.

"Okay Future me, let's spar once more before I leave." I said as I turned fssj 1. My hair turned fire red and waved around. Future me also turned fssj 1, but his hair was more orange then red. I had my night blue gi with white undershirt and future me had a dark green gi with slightly lighter green pants and white undershirt. We both flew towards each other and punched and blocked, almost in sync. Future me was slightly slower, but used my speed against me. We kept it up for a few minutes, then we punched each other away and powered up even further. My hair spiked even more and turned almost dark red, while future me's hair turned a pink/reddish color. We clashed once again, now I was stronger and faster than my future counterpart. After a while, we stopped panting.

"You're good." I said.

"You too." He said back. We both powered down at the same time. Future Amania hugged future me and waved goodbye as I used instant transmission to travel back to earth.

"Trunks, can I use the time machine already? I'm getting tired of training." I said.

"A saiyan who doesn't want to train, are you sure you're still a true saiyan?" Vegeta asked as he walked in.

"training with the same people again and again and again can get boring, mainly when you have to hold back." I said.

"I can see that getting boring, but are you leaving already?" I nodded. Trunks threw me a capsule, which I caught. I flew away.

"say goodbye for me to your child Trunks, I'll see you around." I said as I flew off as fast as I could to a more remote area. I opened the capsule and got in the time machine.

I arrived in Capsule Corps, but no one was there. I put 2 fingers on my forehead and looked around for familiar power level, preferably Amania. I could feel Gohan's power level, and it was rising at an incredible rate. I teleported close by.

"Kakarot!" I heard someone yell. I flew towards Gohan and saw him. Big, muscular and shirtless as ever. His greenish yellow hair spiking and his eyes lacking pupils.

"Broly, don't you ever die!" I said as I landed next to Gohan.

"Hey Jaris, thought I could use some help?" Gohan said.

"help? I've come here to give you time off." I said as I flew towards Broly. Broly punched me right in the face, but it wasn't as strong as it used to be. I flew back a little.

"so, playing it that way, huh? Have it your way!" I said as I powered up to fssj 2. I flew towards him again, as he was picking on Trunks and Goten again. I kicked him in the face and let him try to hit me. I evaded all of his attacks, until he gave me a ki blast in my stomach. I flew back quite a distance. Someone grabbed me and prevented me from flying even further.

"thanks!" I said.

"you're welcome. Now give that big bully what he deserves." a girl with short black hair said. I spread my hands apart and charged. Then I placed 2 fingers of each hand on my forehead.

"final beam..." I said as I placed my hands cupped in my hips.

"kamehame...HA!" I yelled out as I shot my orange beam towards Broly. He responded with his Omega Eraser, a small green orb which grows upon impact. His attack was definitely stronger then mine, but I got a little help from Goten. He shot a kamehameha towards the clash, but it still wasn't strong enough. Gohan joined in, also with a kamehameha, but that only made it even. Trunks tried distracting Broly by shooting a ki blast towards him, but it didn't help. Then I had an idea. Future Goku taught me one more trick before I left.

"KAOKEN! TIMES 20!"I yelled as my already red aura turned even more red. My whole skin was red as the ki attack on our side blasted through Broly's and propelled Broly towards the sun. When we couldn't feel his ki anymore, we calmed down and I fell on the floor.

"good to have you back Jaris!" Gohan said. I gave him the thumbs up and got up.

"did I miss anything important?" I asked. That girl from earlier came towards us.

"i already met your other half, I'm Videl." she said.

"I'm Jaris." I said. We flew back to Satan City, where we said goodbye to Videl, we split up and I flew towards Amania. I opened the door to our house.

"Amania? Are you home?" I asked.

"Jaris, is that you?" she asked as she ran towards me and hugged me. "where have you been, why are your clothes ripped?"

"I've been in your sister's timeline, and I've just fought Broly." Amania was so happy to see me again, that she cooked me diner.

The next day.

We all went to the world martial arts tournament. Goku was allowed to come back from the dead for one day to compete in the tournament. I didn't enter the tournament, mainly because I was back for one day before. Amania also didn't enter. Amania and I sat in the audience and looked.

After a while it was Gohan's fight, but after Videl getting hurt by some sort of monster, we were all on our guard. After some looking and talking between Gohan in his green outfit and a big pink man, Gohan started to power up. 2 guys flew towards him and jabbed some sort of teapot in his side. I wanted to go towards him,but Goku shook his head. After a while, Gohan fainted and the 2 guys flew off. Goku and the gang flew after them and so did we, after checking on Gohan.

We came later then the rest, a lot actually, so Goku and the rest were already inside some sort of space ship. Outside were 2 statues of Krillin and Piccolo. We flew inside and saw an empty room, under that there was a giant dark room.

"look who finally showed up." Vegeta said.

"we were lost, I had to use instant transmission to find you!" I said. Then, Goku powered up and enlightened the room. A green monster then ATE his aura and the room was dark again. Goku did the same and so did that green thing, but now, it exploded. The room enlightened again and a hatch on the floor opened.

"what monster will we fight now?" the Supreme Kai, a purple man with strange white hair, said. A small, green goblin like creature walked in.

"you will fight me, Fargath the Destroyer." he said.

"all yours Jaris." Vegeta said laughing. The rest nodded, while the Supreme Kai is telling us to work together. I walk towards him, open my hand and make a small ki blast. He gets his square in the face. When the mist has cleared,he has multiplied. I turn fssj and change tactics. The little guys all attack me at once, so I punch and kick to make sure that they don't hit me. Every time I hit one, he evaporates into nothingness. After a while, there is only one left.

"you can't kill me." he said.

"just like I couldn't kill your clones." I said as I kick him up and punch him into the ground. The hatch opened again and we jumped through.

This time, Gohan was allowed to fight, he fought the demon king himself, Dabura. Dabura was strong, and Gohan was getting beaten around, until we heard over some sort of intercom system: "Dabura, leave them, I already have a stronger fighter."

"WHAT?! Even stronger then the demon king?!" the Supreme Kai said.

"this is idiotic, how is it that you all get to fight weak enemies, while I have to fight something much stronger." Amania said.

"if you'd like, we could switch." Goku said laughing. Vegeta snapped.

"you've been gone for 7 years and now you are bragging about your "great" training in that world?! I could beat you without breaking a sweat, Katarot." he said. He then started to growl, but it was different from powering up. It sounded more like he was in pain.

"Vegeta fight it, don't let Babidi control you." the Supreme Kai said.

"and for you, woman, I have someone stronger to fight." the intercom said. I could hear a voice in my head that was not mine.

(Amania's P.O.V)

after Vegeta, Jaris also started to scream.

"how can Jaris get controlled. Only those with evil in their heart can get controlled." the Supreme Kai said. After a while, both Vegeta and Jaris stopped yelling. Jaris was panting on hands and knees.

"Jaris, are you okay?" I asked. Jaris got up and punched me in my face. I fell down and lost consciousness.

After the Buu saga.

_A lot of stuff happened where Jaris and Amania don't know about, and because this is their P.O.V and in a chapter or 2 someone else's as well, they don't talk about it._

_**And this concludes chapter 1 of my new story: tales of the strong. I will give you a sneak peak for my next Stonic story every chapter, this time, a character sheet:**_

_**Lady Spirit, goddess of balance**_

_**Age: unknown**_

_**species: hedgehog**_

_**skin color: sky blue**_

_**eye color: green**_

_**crush: None**_

_**friends: none**_

_**enemies: none**_

_**family: unknown connection to Spirit (apart from the name)**_

_**Bio:she is a rather unknown god for the Mobians in their Dark Ages, and has, for reasons unknown, a connection with the Paladin Percival, as they speak telepathically to one another.**_

_**If you like this, let me know, if not, let me know as well. Other then that, I'll see you for the next chapter of... tales of the strong. Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: running start

**okay, I lied. Amania and Jaris did remember more things. So, the Buu saga continues.**

(Amania's P.O.V)

Jaris walked towards me, his eyes charcoal gray and his hair fire red. he had a black M on his forehead and a black line around his eyes.

"Amania, get away from him!" Supreme Kai said. Jaris opened his hand and shot a ki blast in stomach. I turned super saiyan.

"go ahead, give me your worse." Jaris said. I flew towards him, but before I could hit him, he hit me in my face. I flew against the wall and almost lost consciousness. Jaris grabbed my shirt, threw me in the air and roundhouse kicked me into the wall again. He then opened his hand and shot a ki blast towards me, but before it could hit me, Goku appeared and punched it away. He hit Jaris in his neck with an open hand and Jaris fell down, face first. His hair turned black again and the M on his forehead disappeared.

"where is Vegeta?" I asked.

"he's dead, and Buu is going to attack us all. Come with me." Goku said as he grabbed me by the shoulder.

(Jaris' P.O.V)

I woke up in the grass, on a very light looking planet. I looked around, seeing both a tall, muscular Supreme Kai and an old version of the Supreme Kai. Amania was sitting close to them and they were looking at an orb. After a while, they looking like someone died. I flew towards them.

"what happened?" I asked.

"V-V-Vegetto died. The world is doomed." Supreme Kai said.

"Vegetto?" I asked.

"a fusion between Goku and Vegeta. Buu just ate them." Amania said. I started to power up to Fssj 2 and put 2 fingers on my head.

"if you go, take me with you. You'll need my help." Amania said.

We arrived close to Buu's location.

"I am going to try to turn flame super saiyan 3, but I'm not sure if I can control myself in that form." I said.

"I'll stay a good distance away." Amania said. I flew towards Buu.

"ah, my next victim. Tell me, do you want to die or become part of me." Buu said.

"neither. I'll be the one that will defeat you." I said as I start powering up to my limit, but it wasn't enough to turn Fssj 3. Buu flew towards me, but before he hit me, Amania jumped in between.

"I hope this will help you..." Amania said in pain. Buu stretched his hand and absorbed Amania. That was my push over the edge. My hair grew and fell behind my back, my eyes became light gray and I lost my eyebrows. Instead, my forehead grew a little.

"finally, a challenge." Buu said. I used instant transmission to teleport behind him and kicked him in the back. Buu flew against a mountain. He flew towards me, but before he could hit me, he grabbed his stomach, like someone was burning him from the inside out. Goku and Vegeta flew outside of him, with Amania, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. I felt myself getting tired, so I powered down.

"now what?" Amania asked. Buu slowly shrunk down to child size, with a mid-form of a muscular blob pink.

"everyone, use your strongest attack and kill Buu!" Vegeta said. I put my hands in front of me and yelled:"Red Laser Blast". Vegeta did his Final Flash,Goku did his Kamehameha, and Amania did her Celestial Rain. The attacks collided on Buu, and killed him instantly.

"thanks for the help you two, without you, we would be done for." Goku said. I gave him the thumbs up. Vegeta just looked away like he was better then us.

"Vegeta, you and Goku should learn the fusion dance, for when something even stronger appears." Amania said.

"why should we, we have you two." Vegeta said.

"Amania's right, this time we could handle it, but next time, we'll need someone strong."I said.

"if Vegeta doesn't want it, why don't I learn you the fusion dance, Jaris?" Goku said.

"yeah, you and Kakarott are the stronger warriors." Vegeta said spotting. I ignored him and learned how to do the fusion dance.

"all right, ready to test it out?" Goku said. I got on the appropriate distance and preformed the dance.

"fu...sion...HA!" we both said, but nothing happened.

"hehehe, I guess we can't fuse because of our difference..." Goku said awkwardly.

2 years later.

Amania and I have been training non stop since that Buu incident. I've been able to control myself in the fssj 3 form now. Also, Amania and I are expecting a child. If it's a boy, we'll call him Dynin, after my father. If it's a girl, she'll be called Taria. I've even asked Vegeta to become his/her godfather.

_**Well, what do you think about this end of the Buu saga? I like this one more because you see more development in Jaris and Amania. See you guys in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: when we grow…

6 years after Jaris returned.

(Amania's P.O.V.)

I walked around in my house, pouring in some drinks for my husband and daughter. Yes, Jaris and I have a daughter, she's 4 years old now and is called Taria. She looks like her father in her face, her hair is messy, and her spikes in her hair curl in and out random. She loves to wear saiyan armor, which Bulma recreated in her design, with the help of Vegeta.

"There are the two most important people in my live." I said as they flew over.

"Hi mom! Daddy is teaching me how to change my hair." Taria said.

"Really? Can you show me?" I said as I handed her a bottle of fruit juice.

"No, daddy said that I was close though. Daddy, show mommy your hair change!"

"Do you want to see?" Jaris said sarcastic as he powered up to fssj. Taria looked so proud that her dad could do that, so I tapped on her shoulder and turned legendary super saiyan. Taria looked at me in disbelieve and tried it herself. She got squat and started to growl. Her hair started to wave, but before she could reach the barrier, she got tired and stopped panting. Jaris and I powered down.

"don't worry sweetie, one day you'll get there." I said as I went with my hand through her hair.

"Amania, I promised Goku to help train Uub today, is it okay if I drop Taria off at Vegeta? So he can train her even more." Jaris said.

"why can't I train her?!" I said.

"she needs to get stronger, and Vegeta knows the best way."

"by hurting her. Take her with you, so she can see advanced training." then, Vegeta flew by.

"can I come take the brat for real training, or is mommy going to show her true strength for once." he said.

"sure, take her, she can even socialize with Trunks." Jaris said. Vegeta flew off with Taria behind her and Jaris flew off towards Goku and Uub. I went back inside and at down, looking for something to do.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I opened the door to see a saiyan. His hair was messy, he had a blue scouter, his tail had a strange dark blue ring around the top and he wore a brown and gray gi.

"I'm looking for a saiyan named Dynin, is he close by?" he said in a well spoken manner.

"he's dead, for quite a while now." I said.

"and Jaris, his son?"

"he's training." I said. The man turned around and flew off. I flew towards kami's lookout at full speed.

(Jaris' P.O.V)

I was training Uub with Goku for multiple enemy combat.

"Jaris! You have been called out for the intergalactic court. Refusing will only worsen your trial." an unknown man said. He wore a gray and brown gi, had a blue scouter and messy black hair.

"who are you?" I said.

"i am Tarion, leader of the intergalactic police and last known surviving Icaiyan." he said.

"why am I called out for the intergalactic court? Have I done anything wrong?"

"you've been charged with mass genocide on 20 different species." I shook my head.

"i am a changed man,if you want to put me on trial, you've had to have come when I still remembered my actions." I said. Tarion's calm look disappeared.

"very well." he said as he put his fingers on his souter. "he doesn't want to cooperate. Permission to use force?" he waited and nodded.

"Jaris!" Amania came flying towards the lookout. Then, out of nowhere, a creature appeared. He looked similar to Freeza, but had ice blue orbs.

"ah, Frozen, my backup." Tarion said. Frozen flew at full speed towards me and started to attack me. He kept punching me so I couldn't block. After a while, he opened his hand and put a ki blast in my stomach. It exploded and flew far away. I landed somewhere in a desert. I tried to get up, but Tarion put his foot on my chest.

"now, either you come with us now, or you die." he said as he charged a ki attack. I placed 2 fingers on my head and teleported behind him.

"ah, you know instant transmission. So do I." he said. We started fighting, and I noticed he could keep up with me in normal state, so I turned fssj 2.

"finally, a challenge." he said as he punched me in my face once, punching me into a mountain and unconscious.

(Amania's P.O.V)

I was on the lookout fighting Frozen, when all of a sudden I couldn't feel Jaris' ki anymore. I powered up to ssj 3, which I mastered in the 4 years of training with Jaris. I punched him in the air, put my hands together and sent him crashing to the earth. I flew to where I felt Jaris' ki the last time, when I could feel Tarion's ki closing in on Taria's. I flew at full speed to them.

(Taria's P.O.V)

I was training with Vegeta and Trunks, when a strange looking man came in.

"who are you." Vegeta said. The man disappeared and kicked Vegeta in his back, knocking him out instantly.

"w-w-who are you..." Trunks said.

"you're both coming with me." he said. Trunks did that hair trick that mom and dad know. The man slapped Trunks and Trunks flew into a wall. He then walked towards me, but mommy stood behind him, grabbed him by the neck and punched him into a wall as well.

"no one touches my child." mommy said.

"where's daddy?" I asked.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm happy with this ending, what do you guys think? Good, bad, do tell me. And I'll post a picture of Taria on my tumblr account, there are my pictures of Jaris and Amania.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: ...we get stronger

**(note, this is a "filler", it'll involve something important, but it'll mainly involve training and stuff you can skip.)**

**(Amania's P.O.V)**

how was I supposed to tell a little girl I don't know where her father is... Taria kept looking around, asking me. Then, Vegeta got up.

"your father is gone, probably taken by those men, so I guess you better start training harder if you wish to help him." Vegeta said. Taria looked mad.

"daddy can't be gone, he's the strongest there is." she said.

"even strong people sometimes lose."

"not. MY. DADDY!" she said as her hair started to wave. Her eyes turned green and her hair golden.

"only 4 year old and already a super saiyan. Alright Taria." Goku said.

"we have to train. If they could defeat Jaris, we'll definitely need more power." Uub said.

"don't have the illusion that Jaris is the most powerful saiyan here now. We still have Broly's sister." Vegeta said.

"but Kiela left our time line to... oh, right, Amania is also related to Broly." Goku said. I looked at Taria, still super saiyan. I turned legendary super saiyan.

"we need to train Taria." I said.

**(3 years later)**

**(Taria's P.O.V)**

my father was kidnapped when I was 4, but now I'm 9 and stronger then ever. You might think, it has been 3 years, so you should be 7, but I entered the hyperbolic time chamber with mom. I am able to turn ssj 2 and 3 now, and I'm learning the secrets to ssj 4. even though I have flame saiyan blood, I'm not able or currently unable to turn flame super saiyan. Mom is now able to turn legendary super saiyan 3, so even if I'm too weak, mom or Gogeta (Goku and Vegeta fusion) will be.

**(Jaris' P.O.V)**

that team of "cops" captured me 3 years ago, and since then, they have done numerous experiments on me. They luckily don't know about zenkai boosts, so they only made me stronger. In my spare time, I tried to go beyond fssj 3, but I am starting to think you don't need strength, but help from the outside. Tarion came to my cell during the night multiple times, and tested my resistance to heat, frost, shock, water and all sorts of things. They toyed with me, and I was too weak to hurt them whatsoever.

"_Jaris, your family is training as hard as they can to get you out of here." _king kai said through telepathy.

"I figured that one out already, did you talk to my father about my little problem?" I asked.

"_yes, but he doesn't know. I even tried the your other family members, but you're the strongest out of all of them now."_

"thanks anyway." I returned to meditating.

* * *

_**sorry for a very short chapter, but like i said in the beginning, this is just a filler. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and I'll try to post more often now. no promises of course, school is still my top priority, next to that are my friends and the people I love. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: trial and error.**

**(Jaris' P.O.V)**

after what seemed like forever, my cell door opened and Tarion, together with 4 guards, came in.

"the judges have finally talked about your case, and you've been found guilty on mass murdering 10 different races." he said.

"let me guess, I'm now going to die?" I asked.

"we'll take you to the executioners pit, where you'll be shot by 1000 ki blasts before being thrown into space towards a star."

"you know I know instant transmission."

"the ki blasts will make sure you won't do anything." he said as they took me by my arms and legs towards a big room with a giant gate in the floor. I was chained to a pole. A lot of soldiers got in a line, all with their hands open towards me.

"_this is bad, I can't raise my ki without getting noticed, and I can't defend myself without raising my ki." _I thought. I closed my eyes.

**(Taria's P.O.V)**

we prepared ourselves to get my dad back from Tarion. Goku and I used instant transmission to teleport my mom and Vegeta to their space ship. We could feel my dad's ki signature and followed it.

"get ready!" someone said. We picked op our pace and breached the room.

**(Jaris' P.O.V)**

"get ready!" Tarion said. I waited out my moment.

"fire!" at that moment, I quickly turned fssj and blocked most of the attacks. They kept firing at me, long after they passed the 10.000 mark. I then heard Tarion scream something to his men and the barrage of shots came to a halt. I turned back to normal before Tarion could see my change.

"you're lucky that your family is here to help you." he said. He then opened his hand and shot a wave attack at my chains.

"go on, fight me, I want you to die in front of your daughter." he said. I turned fssj 3 and flew towards him as fast as I could. He just stepped away and I flew into someone.

**(Taria's P.O.V)**

I saw 2 people fighting, so I flew towards it. But right as I was in the room, someone flew against me and we fell on the floor.

"father and daughter, finally reunited, how cute." the other man said.

"Taria?" my father said. We got up and powered up to the max, me turning ssj 3, and my father still fssj 3. we both ran towards Tarion, but got kicked away just as easily. I opened my hand in front of me.

"Big Bang Attack!" I said as a giant blue ki blast shot towards Tarion. My dad flew full speed towards Tarion and punched him into the big bang attack. Tarion was gone. My dad fell to the floor, so I grabbed him, flew towards mom and told Goku to teleport back to earth.

**(Amania's P.O.V)**

we teleported back to earth, with Jaris safe. He fell to his knees, probably due to exaustion. We then heard something move behind us.

"did you really think that puny attack would do something to me?" Tarion said as he suddenly dissapeared, and hit my daughter. She fell to the floor, but stayed awake. I turned legendary super saiyan 3.

"hmm, so you all are at your top transformation now." he said. We all shot a ki blast at him, which he just deflected. Jaris got up, flew towards Tarion, grabbed him by his hips and used instant transmission to teleport them to the other world.

**(Jaris' P.O.V)**

Tarion looked around where he was. I teleported us to king Kai's planet.

"my father will handle you from here on." I said as I teleported back home.

**(4 months later)**

we haven't heard anything from my father and Tarion, so we thought it was okay. My family and I have asked the Supreme Kai if there was a way for us to surpass super saiyan 3 in our respective forms. He said that perhaps the first ever super saiyan could help us. We searched high and low for him, but no luck. Vegeta and Goku were training hard, maybe it was just a power thing. We were training Taria for strength, but it was like she already surpassed the both of us, so we asked Vegeta and Goku to fuse and test her strength. Gogeta attacked Taria, and knocked her out in mere seconds. We brought her home.

I could feel a giant energy signature, but it wasn't anything I've ever felt. Suddenly, I was teleported away from my family.

"I heard you were looking for me." a man in a white cloak said. He had black hair, standing up like Vegeta's, and a big brown tail.

"are you the first super saiyan?! But you're still alive." I said.

"I'm immortal. Now, you had trouble turning fssj 4." he said. I nodded. He made a pure white ball of energy and threw it in the air.

**(Taria's P.O.V)**

I could feel dad's energy spike through the roof, but I could lock onto it. It was like he vanished from reality. His power grew after a while even more. I kept trying to teleport to him, but no luck.

"you feel that too don't you?" mom asked. I nodded.

"you felt me, didn't you." dad said, in a deeper voice. We turned around, seeing a taller, more hairy, dad. His shirt was gone, and he had orange fur on his chest, and longer red hair, stopping around his shoulders. His tail also was orange.

"where did you get the secret to the super saiyan 4 form?" mom asked.

"the original super saiyan." he said.

"do you know the secret." I asked. Dad nodded as we walked outside. He opened his hand and a bright white orb and threw it in the air. My heart started pounding the moment the orb turned into a white glowing sun. Mom slowly grew in size and so did I, as our skin got golden yellow fur on it.

I regained my senses as I saw mom's hair grew and spiked, still black. She had red fur on her body, while still wearing her white tank top. My hair and fur was the same color, and I still had the chest piece of my saiyan armor.

"now, this feels strong." mom said.

"we're the only ones who can accieve this form. You need to have a tail in order to transform." dad said as he got into a fighting stance.

"let's test this new power!" he said as we flew at full speed towards each other.

_**I am soo sorry for not posting this as much as "returning", but like before, I've been having a giant writers block I've kinda create myself. I used the ssj 4 form from gt, not that I liked that damned series, but I did like the ssj 4 form. I am stuck again, but wanted to post something. If you know something to do, to tell me, in a PM of course, so we can discust stuff. Other then that, I'll see you guys, in the next chapter. Bu-bye!**_


End file.
